Blue Christmas
by Mily
Summary: Leonardo isn't feeling very Christmasy this year, but he realizes that it's more important to help others than worry about yourself. Besides, it's just a simple errand to get some sugar..., isn't it?


This fic is my Secret Santa present for Cynlee on tmnt-l. It would be written one year after 'The Christmas Aliens' I believe it was the season Leo was all moody but I'm deciding he'd lighten up a bit since it's Christmas and this fic is starring him as the main character. I'm hoping it's not to long-winded or cliché-ish. I just hope you enjoy, ;)

Blue Christmas

It was that time of year again, Christmas Eve in Manhattan New York. The streets were lit and packed with last-minute shoppers. There was a fine layer of snow on the ground and like every year, bundled up children laughing and playing in the snow, waiting with excitement for Christmas morning.

In the turtle's lair their Christmas Eve traditions progressed as they did the year before. Casey and April brought the Christmas tree but April helped carry the tree despite the scratchy branches she complained of last year.

Michelangelo was fully involved in the festivities this year since last year he'd been a little busy. He had already made a visit to children's home to wish them a Merry Christmas but he was glad there wasn't any crime or stolen toys to worry about.

Raphael didn't have any special plans this Christmas, he trimmed the tree, licked the bowl and smacked Mikey once or twice for saying something dumb.

Donatello had wired the entire lair with Christmas lights that had an automatic timer. He also wired the lights on the Christmas tree to blink in multiple ways.

Leonardo was the quiet one this Christmas he sat quietly while everyone moved around him. His brothers knew he still wasn't ready to confront his feelings on their last fight with the Shredder. Mikey wished he would embrace the holiday spirit nonetheless. Raph just wanted him to suck it up and enjoy himself. Don felt a little sad that they were going to see a different Leo this year. No one felt they could approach Leo and tell him to be a little more festive. Even Splinter advised them to not overwhelm Leo and let him initiate something.

Raph was still hanging random Christmas balls on the tree. Mikey had taken the liberty of cooking the Christmas Dinner that year and was at the Christmas cookie stage Raph frowned at Leo sitting on the couch polishing a sword and almost dropped one of his ornaments when he heard a yell from the kitchen.

"No! I can't be out of sugar! It's the essence of Christmas!" Called a mournful Michelangelo.

"That's okay Mikey, I can just get some more from my apartment…, wait, I'm out too!" Said April who was helping him make the Christmas cookies.

Mikey walked out of the kitchen covered in baking goods with his apron on followed by April. "Well, someone is going to have to go get some." He said putting his hands on his hips.

"I would go…," April said hesitantly, turning to look at Mikey with a wink. "But I have to help cook the dinner, I'm swamped."

Raph began to catch on. "I can't go either, I need to keep track of the guests who are comin'."

"I'm busy too," Don said. "I'm not finished configuring this light set up, I only have fifteen different light patterns."

Casey began to say, "I can g-." but Raph roughly elbowed him in the side. "I mean, I gotta help set the table."

Splinter just smiled and retreated into his room while all eyes fell on Leo.

Leonardo felt them watching him and looked up. "What? Me? You want me to go? Fine, keep dinner hot I'll be back in five minutes." He put down the sword he was polishing and went to get his winter clothes.

April grinned at Mikey and put her hand behind her back to give him a sly high five.

On some level Leo knew they just wanted him to be involved on Christmas Eve and he didn't mind. He knew it was important but he just couldn't get into the spirit this year and he couldn't fake it.

He sighed as he pulled on his snowpants, coat and boots. He thought about taking his swords and went back and forth a few times before deciding to take one. Slipping on his gloves, a hat and wrapping a scarf around his head, he walked out of the lair and up to the cold, snowy streets if New York.

It was indeed cold, Leo shivered as he felt the icy wind blow across his exposed skin. He felt his heart skip a beat but shrugged it off as he continued onward. Walking down the street he turned away from the Christmas carollers, he wasn't really noticing the Christmas cheer. He saw crowded streets and angry drivers as he trudged along on his undersized mission to get sugar.

He began to walk towards a small mini-mart, it looked warm and inviting but he had to be stealthy and not let the shopkeeper see too much. The small bell tinkled as he stepped into the store. The people in the store turned to look at the newcomer for a second, then turned back to what they were doing. Leo walked straight for the baking goods and picked up a bag of granulated sugar. He swiftly checked the price, dropped some money on the counter and left the store before anyone noticed.

Leonardo shoved the bag of sugar into one of his spacious pockets and stood on the street corner for a moment. The sun was setting and the streets were alight with decorated trees of white bulbs. The street signs were becoming lit one by one of the few stores open later on Christmas Eve. He shivered, feeling empty from the Christmas spirit instead of joyful. He wanted to feel it, he looked up at the snowflakes softly falling, melting as they touched his face. He looked at the streets as they became emptier, he figured of course everyone would be going home. It's where he should be; maybe enjoyment wasn't in the cards this year. He decided to go, as snow was gathering on his hat and his body shivering more.

Leo was about to begin walking home and reached a more deserted part of town when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly, still keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. He saw a child, standing in an alleyway holding out his gloved hand. He looked closer and estimated him to be about the age of 8 or 9 years old.

"What's he doing out there…?" Leo wondered aloud, never expecting to get any kind of answer.

"Because, he has nowhere else to be."

Leo turned quickly to see he wasn't alone and jumped back a few feet. "Wha- what do you mean?" he asked meanwhile wondering how the heck this guy managed to sneak up on him so quietly.

The man cleared his throat, he had a smile on his face and appeared to have dark skin, his eyes looked calm and kind as he looked at Leonardo. He wore a patchy, grey waist-high overcoat, and a stained red scarf with fingerless green gloves. On his head he wore a colourful rounded hat covering his greying hair, which stuck out at the sides. Though he wore so little, he didn't look at all cold, as he stood there. "I mean, that child over there, he's out here because he has to be."

Leo shook his head in disbelief but he noticed he looked a little familiar. "He's gotta be somewhere tonight, a shelter or something, I mean, it's Christmas…" Leo knew there was the possibility of homeless children; he'd seen it a few times but very rarely in the cold months, especially on Christmas.

"Nope, 'fraid not, this is one unlucky child, don't you think?" The man said and leaned himself upon the brick wall of the alleyway.

Leo shrugged, "Yeah I guess…, but someone will help him." Leo knew this was the easy way out but he had to get home, the air was becoming colder every minute and he knew his body would not take much more of it.

"Are you sure? I think if anyone would've helped him, they'd have done it already."

"Yeah, but- well what do you expect me to do about it? I can't even help my own family on Christmas…" Leo felt it to be strange that he was talking to this complete stranger, but something told him it was okay.

"At least you have a family, a warm place to be tonight…, that's more than that boy over there can say."

Leo was about to turn to the guy, and ask him why he was deliberately placing this guilt upon him when he noticed he was alone in the alley. He turned around a few times and couldn't even see the footprints of anyone leaving. He sighed knowing the guy was right, nonetheless and made his way across the street to the shivering boy.

"Hey, kid, don't you have somewhere to be tonight?" Leo asked.

The child jumped back when he saw the looming figure suddenly standing over him. "Uh… no mister… I don't. My sister is sick and I need to get some money for her.

Leonardo heard a coughing sound coming from behind a dumpster and took a few steps inside the alley. "Let me see your sister." He said. "Don't be afraid, I'm here to help you."

The boy nodded and walked over to the far side of the dumpster. "My sister has a cough, mom used to use cough syrup before she…," He stopped in mid-sentence and just stood there silently, looking as if he was trying to hold back tears.

Leo looked down to the ground where a small girl sat, wrapped in a tattered blanket, she was shivering violently and coughing every few seconds.

"This is my sister, Ellie and I'm Gabe." He said walking over to his sister and hugging her.

Leo was shocked and speechless for a second at the two poor children, he knew if he didn't do something these children would most likely die. He also knew that the cold would start to affect him more seriously the longer he stayed outside. He had to know what happened to make these children homeless and begging for change.

"Hey kid, tell me what happened, why are you both on the street?"

Gabe stood up and looked down to the ground while crossing his arms portraying a closed posture. "We used to have a home… we had a mom an' everything jus' the three of us. But, she got really sick one day an' she never got better. So then our dad had to take care of us but he was really mean, he'd drink a lot and yell at us, he even hit me one time, so me an' Ellie ran away."

Leonardo nodded. "Do you know what happened to your dad? Is he looking for you?"

The boy shook his head of tousled hair. "I don't think so, I don't think he cared that we left."

The turtle held out his hand. "Well I'm surprised you're trusting me to tell me this much so I'm gonna get you and your sister out of here."

"Where?" Gabe asked, getting a hopeful look. "Your place?"

Leo smiled a bit. "Nah, I've got someplace better in mind." He carefully approached the little girl and knelt down beside her. "Do you mind if I carry you? It'll be much warmer."

Ellie looked up at his face and nodded slightly as another set of coughs racked her small body.

Leonardo gently picked her up and offered his hand to the boy. "Let's go, the place I know isn't too far from here, and we have to hurry." He said this for the little girl in his arms and himself.

The boy took his hand. "What's your name?"

"Leonardo."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lair, the others were becoming very concerned at Leonardo's absence. Dinner was finished and they couldn't wait for him, because it would have gotten too cold.

Raphael was about two seconds from going up top and dragging Leo back down.

"Where the heck is he? That bonehead, he's probably gotten himself into trouble, gee, this sounds familiar." He cast a glance at Michelangelo who was watching a Christmas special.

"Dude I have nothing to do with this, it was an innocent plot to get him more involved with Christmas. But we didn't think he'd take it this far." He was also looking concerned about his brother's whereabouts.

Donatello sat at his computer with one laying on top of his other leg with his arms crossed. "Maybe his is in trouble…, or maybe he's just being Leo."

Mikey had a crazy idea he just had to share with the others as he jumped up and sat backwards on the couch looking at his brothers. "Maybe he's actually caught up in some life-saving event that'll change his views about Christmas!"

Everyone was silent for a moment until Raph burst out laughing quickly followed by Don. "Yeah right, Mikey, the chances of something like that happening…"

" –Are like, a million to one." Don finished. "He's just being Leo."

Splinter slowly approached the three brothers. "My sons…, I sense your brother may have gotten sidetracked from the idle errand he was supposed to run. It may be necessary to seek his whereabouts, but let us wait a little longer." He turned and walked back into his room.

The turtle in red was becoming more impatient. "Fine, we'll wait a bit longer, but it ain't good for him to be up there so long."

Donatello nodded. "Yeah, the downside of being cold-blooded…, I hope he's all right."

* * *

Leonardo fought his way through the snow and wind, trying to shield the girl away from the icy winds and snow. The streets were now very empty and only a few random cars drove through the streets. The boy was also having difficulty keeping up and he felt Leonardo's hand grow lax and looked up.

"You okay Mister Leonardo?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me." Leo tightened his grip as they walked quickly through the streets; he had to keep up this pace.

Ellie coughed and turned her heads towards Leo's body and buried her face in his coat. Leo held her closer and tried to ignore the numbness he was feeling in his legs and face.

As they continued it became darker as the streetlamps began to light up, one by one as the snow got thicker coming down in big clumps.

Leonardo was finding it more and more difficult to continue. Part of him was asking why are you doing this, having another part of him say it's the right thing to do. As much as he'd try to deny it, he cared about the lives of these children, even if that man hadn't talked to him, he'd still be in the same situation and he knew it. He had to go on, he couldn't give up now.

Gabe lightly tugged on Leo's arm. "Mister Leonardo? You don't have to do this for us…"

Leo sighed, the kid didn't know what he was saying. "Kid…, if I left you both, you might not have seen Christmas morning."

He was silent for a second. "I know…, but, why, did you wanna help us?" he asled through chattering teeth.

"Because…, it's Christmas." Leonardo said simply. "But even if it wasn't, I still would've helped you." He said a little more quietly with a small smile.

Gabe smiled and held onto his hand tighter.

* * *

"That's it! I'm going up there!" Raphael was refusing to wait any longer for Leo as he began to grab his stuff. "It's way late!"

Michelangelo looked at the clock and nodded. "Yeah, we might wanna go up there and find him."

Donatello yawned and leaned back in his computer chair. "I'll stay here if he comes back before you guys get back."

Raph nodded. "C'mon Mikey, let's go and don't you dare whine about the cold."

"Whoo! Let's just hope he hasn't turned into a Leosicle." He said and chuckled, though inside he was worried.

Raph knew Mikey was just covering it up with humour and sighed as he pulled on his stuff. "Why, on Christmas of all days…"

* * *

Leo was still a ways from the Children's home and was finding it harder to continue especially carrying the little girl who had fallen asleep in his arms. He felt as if he was never going to get there.

The boy walked along, he was cold, but still able to walk, or so he thought. He tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, letting go of Leo's hand falling down on his front.

"Ow!"

Leo stopped and turned back to help the boy but he felt his legs grow extremely weak. "Hold on, Gabe, I'll help you." He leaned down and took his hand but he didn't have the strength to get back up.

Gabe felt worried as he got to his knees. "Leo? Are you ok? Can you get up?"

"Y-yeah," He said but he wasn't sure of his answer. "Just give me a second…" He felt a mix of emotions, frustration, worry, and something telling him to not give up yet but it was so hard.

"Who's that?" Leo heard the boy ask and felt someone's arm's grab onto his and around his body to lift him off of the sidewalk and onto his feet. "Raph…?" he asked, and then turned his head to look at who helped him. "Oh, it's you…,"

It was the same man who had convinced him to help the children in the first place.

"I see you aren't so cold-hearted after all, in a matter of speaking." He said and chuckled.

Leo was almost too cold to even address that comment with a response.

"Whatever…, I'm gonna help them now, we're almost there."

"All right, let's go." He said and held his hand out to the boy.

Gabe was hesitant and looked at Leo before taking his hand.

Leo gave Gabe a reassuring nod. "He's ok, his name is…" he looked up at the man. "What is your name?"

"I believe Donatello knows me as The Professor and I'm surprised you did not recognize me, Leonardo." He said as he took the boy's hand and began walking.

"Oh yeah…, we used to give you clothes and you came to dinner last year." Leo said in realization.

"Right you are, now let's get these two inside, I believe the Children's Home is right up ahead."

Leonardo looked up and smiled a bit, glad for two reasons, the children would be safe and warm here and he'd finally be able to go home. "Good… Gabe, you and your sister will be safe here."

It wasn't long before they reached the doorway. Leo brought the two children to the top of the steps. "Okay, I'm gonna ring the doorbell and see that you two are brought inside, okay?"

Gabe nodded looked up at Leo before suddenly hugging him tightly. "Thank you…, you didn't have to help us but you did."

Leo patted the boy on the back and smiled. "You're welcome…," He waited for him to let go and ruffled his hair then gave a nod to the little girl. "Okay, you two take care of each other."

"We will, Merry Christmas."

Leo stood up and rang the doorbell, when he heard footsteps approaching he retreated back into the shadows, watching as someone came to let the children inside.

"That was a good thing you did…," said The Professor.

"I know, and sometimes I forget to do just that…, and I guess, life decided to just remind me how. Thanks, Professor."

The professor smiled and held out his hand to shake Leo's. "Please give my regards to Donatello."

Leo gingerly took his hand and shook it. "I will…, uh, are you gonna be okay for the night? You could come down and tell him yourself."

He shook his head. "No, thank you, that won't be necessary."

Leo smiled slightly. "Well…, I may as well say this once, Merry Christmas Professor."

"And to you, Leonardo, take care of yourself and your family." He gave Leo a warm smile and turned to walk away.

Leonardo turned to head towards the manhole cover and then suddenly remembered something. "Professor?" He turned in the direction that he had walked and didn't see anyone, just like before there were no footprints either. "Strange…" he commented and then heard something, the sound of two people jumping down and lightly touching the ground. A sound only ninjas could usually hear. "Who's there?"

"Leo!" Raphael emerged from the shadows with a smile on his face. "Finally found ya, bro!"

Mikey walked out as well. "Aw, you're not a Leosicle, but it's great to see you, anyway!" He had a big grin on his face. "Guess what guys…, it's just after midnight, which means…"

Raph shook his head. "Here it comes…"

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Mikey jumped around a few times while laughing.

Leo looked at Mikey then to Raph and actually began to laugh. "Have I really been out here that long? Oh man…"

"Yeah, what the heck were you up to?" Raph asked, putting an arm on Leo. "Man, you're cold, tell us when we get back to the lair.

"Good idea, let's go, brr…," Mikey said and took off the manhole cover for himself and his brothers.

* * *

Leonardo was never happier to see his bed than when he finally got home that night. He literally dropped his stuff on the floor and flopped down on his bed without even pulling on his blankets. It came to a surprise in the morning when he found someone else had pulled them up for him. After a good breakfast and their gift exchange, He was able to explain what happened last night.

"That's it, that's just how it happened and then Raph and Mikey found me nearly freezing to death." Leonardo breathed deeply, needing to take a breath after his explaination.

"Aw, that's so cute, the lil' kids…," Mikey said with a smile.

"You swear you're not pullin' our legs here?" Raph asked.

"No, Raph, I've got no reason to lie, it really happened, the kids, oh yeah, The Professor…, he showed up at the last moment."

Donatello looked up right away as did Raph and Mikey the second he said that. "The Professor? Are you sure it was him you saw?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah, he told me to give you his regards." Leo said as he sipped some tea.

"But Leo…, the Professor died about a month ago, I forgot to tell you." Don said, looking a bit sad and surprised at the same time.

Leonardo turned and gave Don an incredulous look. "No…"

Don nodded, "Yeah…, but if you really saw him…,"

"Christmas miracle!" Michelangelo exclaimed. "See?! I was right!"

"Enough Mikey, let's leave Leo alone about it kay?" Raph said, "Besides, he did bring back the sugar, it was just a little frozen." He chuckled.

"Oh right!" Michelangelo jumped up. "I can make more cookies!" With that he dashed into the kitchen and donned his apron.

Leonardo got up from where he was sitting and walked to the middle of their bridge and rested his elbows on the railing. He stared down into the water, looking at his wavy reflection which stared unchangingly back at him. Now, he felt after everything he'd been through the night before, he couldn't say he didn't enjoy Christmas. He did, though he had a hard time showing it; he held great appreciation for his family. Maybe last night's experience was telling him he could still take care of others although it was a far cry from their final battle with The Shredder. He still felt uneasiness and discouragement about it but he had realized he was allowing it to affect him at the time of the year which family matters most.

He still had to work out some feelings on the matter; nevertheless, he wanted to make sure he'd never do that to his family again. After all, the two most important things to him were, honour, and his family and no one was going to take those things away from him.

As the sun set on yet another Christmas in New York City, one heart had become a little more softened, one view a little brighter, and two hearts held a little more hope.

The End

A/N: Maybe it sounded a little mushy at the end but I enjoyed writing this, Merry Christmas Everyone!


End file.
